Rolling Girl
by Kimikoko
Summary: Natsu and Lucy attend Fairy Academy. He always notices her quiet attitude and her body covered with wounds and bandages but never gave it a second thought. One day, he happens to hear quiet sniffling. He follows the sound to find an injured Lucy and discovers she has been self harming through "rolling". This is the tale of how Natsu's love prevents Lucy from hurting herself.
1. Introduction

Introduction

"_The lonely girl dreams the impossible as she pleases._

_There's so much going on in that noisy head of hers._

_She scratches it all around, scratches it all around._

_She mutters, 'No problem.' But weren't the words lost?_

_Failing again, failing again,_

_If it ends with a wrong search, I'll roll again!_

_One more time, one more time._

'_I will roll today as well.'_

_The girl says, the girl says,_

_As she orchestrated the meaning in her spoken words!_

'_Are you okay now?'_

'_Not yet, the future is still nowhere in sight…_

_So I'm going to hold my breath, for now.'_

_The rolling girl is at the end,_

_The color beyond is unreachable._

_The overlapping voices in the air,_

_She mixes them all together, mixes them all together._

'_No problem.' The words she muttered were lost._

_She doesn't care what happens, right?_

_Even the hills provoke her to make mistakes as well!_

_Ah! One more time, one more time!_

'_Please let me roll once again,'_

_The girl says, the girl says._

_Gathering the meaning while secluded in her shell!_

'_Are you okay now?'_

'_Just a bit more, I'll see something soon…_

_I'm going to hold my breath, for now.'_

_One more time, one more time._

'_I will roll today too.'_

_The girl says, the girl says._

_Playing her words with a smile!_

'_Are you alright now? It's okay…_

_You must be tired, right?'_

_I want to stop breathing…_

_now"_

-Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku

* * *

This is the introduction of a new Fairy Tail romance story between Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel both attend Fairy Academy.  
Lucy is always quiet and injured, but Natsu never gave it a second thought.  
One day he hears quiet crying and finds Lucy injuring herself in a unique way: "rolling".  
This is the story of how Natsu's love for Lucy prevents her from self-harming herself anymore.  
Please read, review, and favorite.  
-Hikari-chan

This is based on the song "Rolling Girl" by Hatsune Miku.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A male with spiky pink hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck walked through the hallways.

He passed a female with pure blonde hair tied up, her bangs brushing over her melancholy eyes.

"Look at Lucy. Looks like she got a new injury."

"Isn't she just doing that for attention? Lame!"

Passersby whispered rumors about the infamous Lucy Heartfilia. Quiet, but always…

Injured.

Her arms and legs were always covered in scrapes, bruises, and bandages. She almost never talked. She seemed to be inept of falling within the boundaries of "normality" the other students created.

"Lu-chan!"

A petite, blue-haired girl rushed up to her.

"You did it again, Lu-chan? Last time you said just once more…"

Lucy only shook her head.

* * *

~Rolling Girl~

* * *

"Oh, class is dismissed."

The bell rang loudly as the large throngs of students poured out the doors.

"Hey! Natsu~!"

He turned his head toward the voice. "Oh, Lisanna."

"Are you going home now?" she asked, tousling her short, pale hair.

"Yeah. I have nothing better to do, anyways."

"Lisanna~!"

"Oh, Mira-nee!" she smiled at her older sister.

"Let's go home now!" Mirajane called.

"Okay!" Lisanna turned toward Natsu. "See you later then, Natsu!"

Natsu ruffled his hair and continued walking home.

He exhaled loudly. "Geez, nothin' to do…"

He continued wandering around, dumping his belongings at home along the way.

Suddenly, he detected a faint sound.

To him, it sounded like…

Crying?

And a small ahoge of blonde hair?

He walked over, unsure of what he'd find.

Lucy was there.

Sobbing.

Somehow her cries pierced his heart.

* * *

Ahahahaha. Another short chapter.

Sorry it's so short! T^T

I'm trying to write more, but writer's block loves targeting me. Merh.

Anyways, keep reading and following!

Thanks!

-  
Hikari-chan


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy stood up, her balance wavering, unaware of Natsu standing nearby. She hastily wiped her tears away.

She winced as she tripped over a root and tumbled down a hill.

As she slowed to a stop, a new wound opened upon her knee.

Natsu tilted his head while watching. Although she hissed in pain, she didn't seem to be cautious of trying to prevent it.

It seemed almost… intentional, as if she _wanted_ to hurt herself.

Natsu jolted as tears streamed down her face and touched her wound.

Without thinking, he bolted forward.

"Lucy!"

* * *

~Rolling Girl~

* * *

Soundlessly, Lucy turned around, her melancholy brown eyes brimming with tears. She clutched her hands to her chest and stared, frightened.

"W-what do you want?" Her voice wavered greatly. She clenched her fists. "What is it you need?"

Natsu stopped at the top of the hill. He grit his teeth.

He opened his mouth to speak; his voice failed to guide his thoughts.

Taking advantage of his confusion, Lucy fled.

She continued running, unsure of her destination, as long as it was away.

* * *

Yeah, well, another short chapter. I'm sorry! TwT

I haven't been writing much recently, but I'm sure I'll be able to upload one chapter of each story this week! (Or not, we shall see. X'D)

So, keep reading, please! I really love the idea of this story, so I can't wait to finish this one.

Thanks!

-  
Hikari-chan


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bell rang.

"Late to class again? What's with that ridiculous attention-seeking, dumb blonde, right?"

"Mhm, what a stupid strategy, right? The only attention she's getting is from the school nurse!"

The clique erupted in giggles.

The door slid open.

The target of the murmuring remarks stood there.

She walked toward the teacher and murmured something. She shuffled to her seat, her head bowed.

"Hey, Natsu! What do you think of that girl over there? She used to be pretty, but now she just ruined her own image and reputation~." A smug-looking male sat next to him with an eyebrow raised.

Natsu turned toward him and shot an annoyed glare.

He immediately backed away.

"Tch."

"Is he in a bad mood or something?"

"Or maybe he likes her?"

"No way, how stupid is that~."

"Alright now, class is starting!" A scarlet-haired female stood in the doorway. She cast a disapproving glare at the gossiping students.

"I will not tolerate such talk about fellow students. After all, this is supposed to be a friendly environment on school grounds."

She slammed the door behind her.

"Such a scary class president~. Who elected her, anyways?"

"I don't think it matters, anyways~. She's elected, so just suck it up for now. We'll totally override her votes during the next election."

"Phase one of the plan. Let's go."

The entire clique was full of smirks and evil eyes.

* * *

_You people are really lucky. I have an amazing idea for the next one or two chapters._

_For once I shall update! /triumphant salute_

_Look forward to it! wo_

_Keep reading~_

_~Hikari-chan_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The final bell rung.

Lucy heaved a sigh of relief.

Another day, one more time… one more roll…

She stepped out of the school.

"Oh, wait! Lucy-san!"

Lucy turned her head slightly, her pensive chocolate eyes peeking out from underneath her messy blonde wisps of hair.

A petite girl with a short, dark bob cut and raven eyes with two small side ponytails tied down stood, staring at her with her small charcoal eyes.

"Yes?" A soft murmur emerged from her lips.

"I'd like to show you something. Is it okay if you follow me?"

She tipped her head slightly, stiffening at the request.

Lucy strided lightly, following the girl, into alleyways, over staircases, and past buildings.

Lucy's thoughts whizzed faster and faster, nearly blinding her consciousness. Memories she didn't want to remember… events she wished never happened… people she wished she never met… actions she wished she had never taken.

She finally stopped, startling Lucy. The girl had led her into a narrow and dim alleyway.

All too late, she realized with a jolt.

_Lucy Heartfilia had been led into a trap._

* * *

~Rolling Girl~

* * *

"Good job, Lamy. You brought her."

A slap sounded as she gleefully accepted a wad of cash.

Lamy tugged at her barrettes on her side ponytails as they sprung up to resemble rabbit-like ears.*

She winked and stuck her tongue out. "I really could care less about beautiful women like you with such a lovely figure, but with this-" She waved her cash. Her face contorted in disgust. "-I really could care less."

"That's enough, Lamy…"

A smirk appeared, the owner's face secluded and shrouded by shadows.

As she stepped out into the fading sunlight, her face was exposed.

The long silvery hair, the heartless indigo eyes, the overconfident pose…

She was none other than Angel.

"Tch…" Lucy stiffened and stood there, frozen, as her clique cut off her escape route.

Angel licked her lips viciously. "Lucy Heartfilia…" she mused, stroking Lucy's sculpted lips. "A once beautiful girl, but that was in the past."

Angel tossed her silvery hair over her shoulder. "Everyone was jealous of you: of your looks, of your intelligence, and…"

She leaned forward, a menacing and cruel expression plastered on her face. "Your money. The only daughter of the rich Heartfilia conglomerate."

Angel's thin, blood-red lips spread into a wicked smile.

"But then… _a guy screwed you!_"

Lucy gritted her teeth, feigning slight shock.

"_Fa fa fa fa…_ Was the guy a hunk? A hunk?"

Angel continued on, ignoring Lamy. Lamy hissed.

"You completely and utterly deserved it, you little blonde bitch," she interjected, jeering with jealousy at Lucy's desirable figure and looks.

"Did you provoke him with those slutty clothes you wear?"

"Or was it your inviting attitude?"

Angel smirked, her eyes dancing with pure evil intent. She cackled psychotically.

"Oh, but your reign is over, drama queen!"

A sudden blur of silver and white lunged.

Lucy opened her mouth to yelp.

Angel posed after slashing with a now bloodstained pocketknife.

A wound appeared on Lucy's forearm.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Angel's eyes gleamed from underneath neat silver bangs. She licked her lips again.

"But… you self-harm so much, it must not!"

Angel leaped forward, slashing and kicking in several directions toward Lucy's body.

With each wound and laceration, Lucy's voice gave out long before Angel quit attacking. She coughed, blood flowing from her arms and legs.

_Suddenly…_

_A flash of pink appeared and…_

_A thud sounded._

* * *

_*Lamy is a character that debuted in the Fairy Tail manga, chapter 370._

_So how was that chapter?_

_What's going to happen to Lucy?_

_What just jumped in?_

_I hope you'll keep reading!_

_Hikari-chan~_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kuh…!"

A girl from the circle blocking off the alley was shoved over.

Angel momentarily paused, letting the blade fall to the ground.

"Oh, what's this? Your little pet salamander?" she asked, lifting Lucy up by strands of hair and wrapping her cold, slender fingers around her neck, slowly squeezing her fingers tighter and tighter.

Lucy's face contorted in pain as she gritted her teeth together. She gasped.

"Mhm, you're no fun, _Lucy."_ Angel spat out her name. She thrust Lucy out to the side and picked up her knife. She rubbed the blood off of it and moved closer and closer to Natsu, backing him up into a wall.

"I don't want you to interrupt my little _ritual_ with Lucy, got that? Pathetic lizard." Angel leaned forward, lightly pressing the blade onto Natsu's chin. A small drop of blood slid down her knife.

"Keep your damn filthy hands… off… of Lucy!"

Angel was suddenly on the ground, coughing.

"How… dare you?! You're nothing more than… a mere… pet… to that bitch!"

Natsu's arms were extended after having struck Angel.

His eyes radiated anger.

"You little… what the hell did Lucy do to you, ya bitch?!"

"You… won't even… understand… the least of it!"

In a midst of fury and craze, Angel's eyes paled. She lunged toward Natsu, her knife gleaming.

The clash lasted no longer than a few seconds.

Lucy hissed at her new wounds and looked up.

She gasped.

Natsu lay there, nearly unconscious.

A large gash was evident diagonally across Natsu's body. He gritted his teeth in pain.

"No, no, no… Natsu…"

As Natsu faded out of consciousness, Lucy's eyes widened in fear and guilt. Tears involuntarily dropped from her eyes as she pressed her hands to her head, praying none of this happened while being dragged down by her guilt. She opened her mouth and shrieked.

_"__NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

* * *

_And there you have it, readers._

_Chapter 5._

_After seeing so many people asking for updates._

_Yeah, well, it's kind of short, but I guarantee the next chapter will be dramatic. Maybe not as dramatic as this scene, but dramatic._

_We'll find out what happened to Lucy that made her want to self-harm soon._

_It'll be in upcoming chapters, so..._

_Keep reading! I hope you enjoy this story._

_~Hikari-chan_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

Angel's clique stepped back hastily.

"We should probably run… We don't want the police to find us."

Lamy picked up Angel and slung her across her back, stumbling at her weight.

"You little blonde slut… you totally deserved this. And… even more."

Lucy gritted her teeth, swallowing what little pride she had left to conceal her anger and despair.

As she stood there, frozen and helpless, she waited for solitude.

She quickly took out her cell phone and frantically called the emergency room.

"Yes?! Hello… I-I have an i-injured friend here… Name? Lucy… um, H-Heartfilia… his name is Natsu… Natsu Dragneel…"

As soon as the words promising of aid were uttered, Lucy's eyelids grew heavy.

She finally collapsed.

* * *

~Rolling Girl~

* * *

"So he's not the only one injured…"

"Medics! Prepare the cleansing medicine!"

Lucy slowly forced her eyes to open, hearing the siren of the ambulance wail, the lights flashing.

Steps resounded through the alley, alerting Lucy of presences nearby.

"You're Lucy, right?"

Lucy looked up at a kindly face, streaked with concern as she analyzed Lucy's wounds.

"Y-yes…"

"I'm afraid you'll need medical treatment as well… Please, stay there and allow me to place you on the gurney, alright? I'll have to contact your parents; you're under 18, correct?"

Lucy mindlessly nodded, but she quickly froze.

She immediately shook her head.

"Sweetheart, you can't refuse medical treatment… your lacerations are too severe and deep… from the look of it, you may have cracked a few ribs as well."

Lucy furiously declined, momentarily swallowed in memory.

The medic sighed.

"All persons have a right to receive medical treatment… however, this cannot remain unknown to your parents. Please stay there."

"W-wait…" Her voice failed to speak her mind.

As she waited there, awaiting medical treatment, she swaddled herself in a protective barrier within her mind, refusing to succumb to her own memories.

Lucy's vision slowly blurred as she once again lost consciousness.

* * *

~Rolling Girl~

* * *

"Please, no!"

Lucy gasped and sat upright as she shook her head, trying to clear the fog in her mind.

She looked down and saw herself in a hospital gown, with bandages covering much of her arms and legs, with tubes attached to her.

The nurse folding sheets next to her looked at her. "Something wrong, dear?"

Lucy blinked. "Um… when will I be released from the hospital?"

The nurse reached over for the clipboard laid next to her. "Seems like they've knocked you out, and in that process, performed a few tests, including X-rays. Luckily, you didn't fracture any ribs. However, it seems your wounds are treatable."

"T-that's great… is it okay if I be released immediately?"

"Honey, are you sure?"

Lucy gritted her teeth, flinching at the word "honey."

"_Come on, honey… you're too sweet of a temptation for me to pass up…"_

"Alright then… just fill out these forms, and you should be ready to go!"

"T… thank you…"

… and goodbye.

* * *

_Hello~! I hope you liked this chapter. I suppose it IS somewhat of a filler, but no matter._

_I promise there will be drama within upcoming chapters~!_

_Look forward to it~!_

_(Be sure to review so I know what you like and/or dislike...~!)_

_Hikari-chan~_


	8. Author's Note (again, sorry!)

Hey guys! Sorry for that scare I might have given you. I had gotten a lot of hate for Rolling Girl, and that's why I wanted to drop it, but good news.

I'm rewriting it because there are lots of bad rookie mistakes in the original. It'll be the same concept, but it should be better.

I'm writing it right now, so look for the new story, "Rolling Girl: Rewritten" I'll have out when I finish chapter 1!

This time I'll add more detail and make the chapters longer and clearer, like I've been asked to.

Look forward to it.~


End file.
